The Daily Life of an Average Demigod
by Nom Nom Nom-Osaur
Summary: While Annabeth is having strange dreams, her boyfriend Percy and her other demigod friends try to help out. However, how much longer until they stop?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I was wandering about the camp in my usual t-shirt and skinny jeans, walking toward the aroma of baked bread right out of the oven. Which really was strange since it was three in the morning.

Anyway, as I came close to the smell, I realized there was a tall blonde guy taking it out of the oven. He looked strangely familiar.

I nearly gasped as I saw a long scar going down from his eye.

Luke Castellan, ex-son of Hermes.

I snapped out of my dream, panting heavily with beads of sweat on my forehead.

That's impossible, Luke is dead. How could he be here again? And why the heck was he making bread?

The thing is, half-blood dreams usually mean something big is happening, or going to happen soon.

Then that means...

No. I don't want to think about it. Hell, I'm going back to sleep.

-4 hours later-

"Annabeth! There you are. Gee,you look like the face of death!"said my boyfriend Percy.

I blinked and shot him a promising glare as we sat in the pavilion. (Yeah, yeah, different tables, but seriously, who cares?) He shot his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, but what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking about a dream last night. A really weird dream," I told him.

"What about?"

"Luke," I explained once again.

"What?Luke?But, isn't he like...gone?"

"Noooo, he went to go have a meeting with Hades!" I explained, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You do know, I can go without your sarcasm."

"Yeah, but what if something happened?" I worried.

"I don't know about you, but I am here to give the one thing anyone wants the most."

"Oh yeah?And what's that?"

"Scrambled eggs for breakfast!" he grinned.

I laughed and I finally took my mind off of that dream. But I still don't know what it means.

I know what you're thinking. The mighty Annabeth not knowing something? *cue gasp* Shut up. I'd like you to tell me what it means.

Nothing? Yeah, I thought so.

Anyway, I have to admit those scrambled eggs were pretty good. I got two plates full of that amazing food. Most people stared, but I didn't really care.

Grover and Percy were still trying to decide whether Grover should stay with his girlfriend or not. I honestly say yes, since she's sweet. Percy said that, too. Grover was starting to agree also. Thank gods. That was like, Grover's longest lasting girlfriend in years.

"Good morning!" the centaur greeted.

"Morning," I replied in a rather shaky voice.

"Good morning,"said Percy and Grover."Jinx!"

I rolled my eyes as they chugged down each others drinks after they said "You owe me a soda!"

"Today is Capture the Flag. Percy, Annabeth, you are team captains, as usual."

Great. Just great. I'm pretty sure my tension got a whole lot bigger. First, the dream. Second,my butt hurts from this hard bench. And last,I have to captain Capture the Flag today!

"Umm, who is the opposing team's captain?"asked Percy.

"The Apollo cabin ," replied Chiron, "2 hours after lunch. Go get your weapons and prepare."

"Guess that's my cue to leave. Later, guys," Grover announced.

"Thanks,see you later," I replied.

The mess hall was starting to get hotter by the minute. Then I sneezed a loud sneeze. Blech, I thought.

"Annabeth? You okay?"asked Percy.

"Yeah, but I don't so feel good. Don't worry, though, I'll feel better by lunch. Bye," I said.

"Later," he waved and left to the Poseidon cabin


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything up lately. I was too busy. ( Watching T.V ). Anyway, whatever thing you might want to tell me, like what to improve, just post something in the reviews.**

Percy's POV

What could've gotten into Annabeth? She looked really clammy and weak after breakfast. Huh, probably just a temporary cold.

I checked the clock. 1:30. Just on time. I stepped out of the Poseidon cabin and headed to the pavilion for lunch.

I met up with Grover and Annabeth, after I talked to Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Last time we met, she tried to kill me with a pebble. It's nice to know that some things never change.

"Hey, Barnacle Brain!" she sneered at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do I have the pleasure to talk to you for, Clarisse?"

She smirked. "Just watch how the Ares cabin is gonna get the flag first." I couldn't help but stare at that one little zit on her forehead. I swear, that thing's a volcano. "Hello? Is anyone there in that head of yours? Or is it full of sand?"

I blinked, and then I said," Sheesh, looks like you guys've been eating the red meat, huh?"

"Your dad was raised by sea monkeys!"

I started to walk to our table. Wow. Grover has a huge appetite. He's like, murdering that Coke can.

Annabeth just stared at her empty plate.

"Hey,Annabeth? You sure you're okay?"I asked

"Hmm." Annabeth replied hazily. "Oh, yeah. I just still feel ... never mind."

I raised an eyebrow. I started to worry about her. She hasn't been right since that dream.

"Listen up!" I heard a booming yet drunken voice say. Oh,it's just the camp director, Mr.D

"Right,well,the rules for Capture the Flag. Don't kill each other,don't swear unless you do it for reason,and that's all. Well, have fun!"

I swear I heard him say, "You unworthy little pests" under his breath.

-10 minutes later-

The Ares,Hermes,Hephaestus,and Athena cabin were on our team.

The Aphrodite,Artemis,Demeter,and Apollo cabin were opposing. I couldn't tell who else was on the two teams,because I didn't bother to check.

Annabeth decided to skip today's game 'cause she was still feeling bad. Was it me, or was this dream starting to get to her head? Pretty sure it's me. Being a boyfriend, you're constantly worrying about your girl. Tsk,tsk. It's a curse for being this dashing.

"Ok, I want a nice, clean fight. Whoever maims one another will have to use one of these plastic swords in the next fight."yelled Chiron, from over the noise of swords being tossed around from the armory.

Someone blew a horn, and the game instantly started.

The sound of swords clashing together hurt my ears, but all I could think about was Annabeth.

Just then, something slammed against me.

"Ok! Who threw that huge rock at me?" I yelled.

"Hey! I will have you know that I lost 12 pounds over the summer!" replied a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, about my age.

"Sorry. The names Percy."

"Naomi."

"Ok, now I'll have to beat your team's butt!"

She scoffed,"Bring it!"

And just like that, we were clashing our swords together.

Without thinking about the fight, she quickly slammed Riptide right out my hand.

"Crap!" I shouted.

After a bit of laughter, she said," Now let's see who has better game."

The Apollo cabin's team won, and we were off for our daily routines, which is basically like housework. Ugh, I thought to myself.

After I ironed my clothes in my cabin, I went to go check on Annabeth,hoping she was feeling any better.

**A/N: So, I have a poll for you: Hobbits or penguins? Which one is better?**


End file.
